3-Step Changers Grimlock
Product Description In the Transformers: Robots in Disguise animated series, Bumblebee leads a new team of Autobots. Their mission: capture the Decepticons that are loose on Earth … and do it while remaining Robots in Disguise. Join Bumblebee and his team and help them chase down Decepticons with these figures that change between modes in 3 smooth steps that can be performed in 1 seamless sequence! Transformers: Robots in Disguise 3-Step Changers let you experience some of the magic of the conversion you see your favorite Transformers characters perform. This Grimlock figure converts from robot to Dinobot in 3 super-cool steps - just twist, swing, and push. You've seen them do it on TV and in the movies -- Transformers robots moving at top speed, then magically shifting between modes in 1 fluid motion. One moment they're high-performance vehicles racing down the highway, and the next moment they're towering robots charging into battle. Transformers Hyper-Change Heroes figures bring home the magic of that conversion with figures that you switch between modes in 3 steps! Choose from a variety of different conversion styles, all designed to create the same wow moment you experience when you see the shape-shifting robots. Transformers and all related characters are trademarks of Hasbro. This Grimlock figure changes between modes in 3 smooth steps that can be performed in 1 seamless sequence. You'll use the same contact point for each motion, so once you grab the figure and begin to covert it, you won't put it down until it's changed modes! When the figure is in robot mode, twist the robot's torso, swing its legs up and over, then push the jaws together and ... boom! You've got a Transformers T-Rex figure that's ready for battle. You can seamlessly continue your Transformers adventure as you imagine Grimlock is smashing Decepticons. When you're ready to convert back to Dinobot, just reverse the steps and your figure quickly shifts back to robot mode. This Grimlock action figure brings home exciting Transformers play, but the action doesn't stop there. The Transformers; Robots in Disguise app, based on the Transformers: Robots in Disguise animated series, creates an interactive mobile gaming experience that brings the characters of the show to life with awesome battles, and this figure can become part of it. Grab your compatible mobile device, then scan the special shield on the figure to unlock Grimlock in the Transformers: Robots in Disguise app. You'll also unlock a staff he can use to smash Decepticons. Download the app, scan the shield to activate the code, unlock, and play! See below for more information on the app. Changes in 3 steps Experience exciting Transformers conversion Scan the figure to unlock content in the Transformers: Robots in Disguise app Unlocks Grimlock and a staff in the app Battle Decepticons with the Dinobot Grimlock Ages 6 and up Adult assembly required. No tools needed. Transformers: Robots in Disguise app works with iPhone, iPad, iPod touch, and select Android devices. Check transformers.com for app release date. APP CONTENT AGE 9 and up Check transformers.com for instructions, availability, and compatibility info. Fees may apply. App available at least through June 30, 2016. Not available in all languages. Hasbro is only responsible for Hasbro-generated content. Please refer to third party terms and conditions for further information. © 2014 Hasbro. All Rights Reserved. Gallery 3-step changers grimlock (1).jpg 3-step changers grimlock (2).jpg 3-step changers grimlock (3).jpg 3-step changers grimlock (4).jpg 3-step changers grimlock (5).jpg 3-step changers grimlock (6).jpg 3-step changers grimlock (7).jpg 3-step changers grimlock (8).jpg Category:Action Figures Category:Toys Category:3-Step Changers Category:Grimlock Action Figures